


This Ain't a Party

by casual alien (creamsicleSteam)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Deaf Character, Disassociation, Dystopia, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Nonverbal Communication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebellion, Trans Characters, Violence, kind of fake ah crew, kind of inspired by true lives of the fabulous killjoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsicleSteam/pseuds/casual%20alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Michael noticed was the sound of the wind gently rustling the tall grass. His eyes widened in shock at this, he hadn’t lived in the city his whole life, but still moved here relatively young. He hadn’t heard any sound beyond hushed speaking from the radio in years. That’s all there was to hear in the city. That’s what the city prided itself on; the quietest, most peaceful city on the planet.<br/><br/>That was bullshit, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't a Party

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck im trying  
> idk what ships i wanna put in here or if im gonna continue this or if my characterisation is good im just fucking trying my best and it really depends on the feedback i get

The first thing Michael noticed was the sound of the wind gently rustling the tall grass. His eyes widened in shock at this, he hadn’t lived in the city his whole life, but still moved here relatively young. He hadn’t heard any sound beyond hushed speaking from the radio in years. That’s all there was to hear in the city. That’s what the city prided itself on; the quietest, most peaceful city on the planet. 

That was bullshit, of course. The people lived in fear. If you raised your voice -if you even found a way to raise your voice, you were muted immediately. It hardly mattered who you were; public figurehead, nobody, young, old. He didn’t understand why the people who could afford to leave the city didn’t. Maybe they were better off than the average Joe. Whatever it was, he hated his parents for making the decision to move here to begin with.

It was amazing though, hearing the grass, the odd bird, the environmental sounds at all. Everything was a bit loud, however, as his ears had barely been used at all for the past sixteen years. But that didn’t matter in the moment, Michael simply closed his eyes and _listened_. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone else’s voice at full volume.

“Who are you?” The voice asked him. He whipped around in search of the voice, finding a heavily tattooed man a fair distance away. The man looked wary, probably concerned about whether Michael had the authority to make this go away. It was amazing that this place even existed within city limits, he could understand why someone would want to protect the area. To find a dead spot in the muting field was unheard of, and probably for good reason. 

It took Michael a few tries to get any intelligible sound out of his mouth. He was unused to talking at all, often preferring to not bother like the rest of the city’s population.

“No one important.” He settled on saying, not wanting to give away his identity just yet, in case the other man was someone important. He definitely didn’t look like it, but he didn’t want to take any chances. 

The man simply assessed him for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he didn’t seem to mean any harm, just amazed to be hearing anything.

“Geoff.” The man said. 

“Michael.” 

They stood in silence a few moments longer. Not that Michael wouldn’t appreciate an actual conversation, even if it turned sour, he just wanted to listen. 

“You wouldn’t be looking for a job, would you? Something on the side,” Geoff says this carefully, watching Michael intently, and suddenly Michael gets the feeling there’s more than just a man protecting a precious anomaly standing before him. 

“If I was?” Michael replies, calculating now. The only explanation he’s able to come up with is that this man is involved in a rebel group. There have always been a few rebel groups around, but they didn’t often last long. As dubious as it seemed to get involved in a group like that, on the other hand...

A slow grin creeps onto Geoff’s face. 

“Consider this your interview, buddy. Come with me.”

 

The anomaly is bigger than Michael had realized and Geoff takes him a good distance away before stopping and looking around for something. When he takes a step that sounds different from the rest of them, hollow, he appears to have found it, moving around and finding the handle to a completely hidden hatch leading underground. 

Michael wonders how long the apparent secret hideout has been there, there was no way anyone would be able to build something like that without the city knowing about it, much less allowing it.

Geoff gestures for Michael to descend first, and in show of good faith, he does. 

He should not be as surprised as he is to find someone grabbing him off the ladder just before he finishes climbing down, attempting to pin him to the wall. 

Michael finds himself retaliating before he can think better of it, throwing back an elbow and trying to manoeuvre himself around to face his attacker. It doesn’t really work but damn if Michael wasn’t going to try anyway. His attacker is bigger and stronger than him, but Michael is scrappy, unafraid to fight dirty when he has to. Luckily it doesn’t come to that this time.

“Ryan, he’s with me.” Geoff addresses the person holding Michael. Reluctantly, Ryan does. Geoff doesn’t even look surprised, he just looks like an exasperated parent. 

Michael shakes himself, and finally gets a good look at the welcoming committee.

“What the- fuck?” Michael gets out, suppressing a cough in the middle of his sentence- talking, he would have to get used to. 

“Ryan” is wearing a full skull mask, wearing a leather jacket and altogether looking far too out of place compared to Geoff and Michael it’s ridiculous.  
Ryan merely stares back. It hits Michael, then, that it was entirely possible that Ryan couldn’t speak at all. Or maybe the mask was just really uncomfortable to talk in. 

“It’s interview time, Ryan, you know what that means.” Ryan nods and stalks off down a corridor. Michael watches him go until Geoff speaks again.

“He won’t be that pissy when you’re hired. Probably.” Geoff adds the probably on as an afterthought, like there was still a good chance Ryan would be. Geoff leads him down the hallway opposite the direction Ryan went. 

They stop in front of a door that leads to a boardroom. Geoff gestures for Michael to sit down somewhere, so he does, making sure he still has line of sight to the door. Geoff doesn’t seem concerned, just sits down opposite him at the table. They sit in silence for a while and Michael only gets more confused and vaguely frustrated. He just can’t tell if hes frustrated with himself or the situation, or both. He followed a strange man down a hole, got attacked by one of said man’s friends and they’re just sitting here. Silently. 

Before he can speak up, four new faces walk in. 

Correction: three new faces walk in. Michael is certain the shock on his face would be visible from the fucking moon. 

“Ray?” Michael says and when Ray looks at him he sees the same shock mirrored back at him. Michael has to force himself to pay attention to Geoff when he continues speaking, completely blindsided by seeing his friend here. 

“Oh good, one less introduction.” Geoff says. “Michael, this is Jack, our second in command and medical expert.”  
Geoff nods to Jack, who nods back, before taking a seat at the table next to Geoff. 

“Then there’s Gavin, our freshly imported... What’s your job again?” 

“Rude, Geoffrey. I’m a tech.” Gavin says, seeming to not want to say any more about himself, reasonably wary of the new face. He takes a seat on the other side of Geoff.

“I’m Jeremy,” The last person says. “I do whatever the boss needs me to.” Jeremy seemed the most normal out of all of them, not particularly concerned one way or another, though his answer was pretty vague. Ryan remains standing between him and the door.  
“So, now that that’s over with, what do you do for a living, Michael?” Geoff asks.

“I’m an electrician.” Michael replies, still wary himself of the new faces. Geoff looks to Ray for confirmation. Ray nods. 

“No ties with SE, then?” 

“No, the only ties we have are the ones we have to have. My boss doesn’t like SE either.” 

Geoff hums, looking him over. 

“You understand that we’re also going to do a background check, right?”

“Yeah,” This doesn’t feel real, that’s probably the only reason he’s gotten this far. He suddenly feels such a disconnect from himself that he’s just so unconcerned with everything happening right now. The situation is just so completely bizarre that there's no way it could be real. He doesn’t feel like considering if this is real, so he doesn’t, he just goes along with everything happening. If it's not real, there's no consequences, and it doesn't matter that he's entertaining the idea of rising up against Serene Individual Lifestyle.

Michael answers the rest of Geoff's questions feeling as if he's five miles away.

“You’re on probation. Welcome to the crew.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u find spelling errors pls point them out to me cause chances are i wrote the chapter, it was already spellchecked in the program, i stuck in here, made some little changes, and it doesn't have spellcheck here, so if i made a mistake i am probably unaware


End file.
